TMNT - Enemy of My Enemy
by Ithilear
Summary: Leo and Karai both know they need each other's help to stop the Kraang...but can either of them trust the other? Can they finally be friends? (Rated T just to be safe)
1. Ship in the Night

**...**

 **TMNT – Enemy of My Enemy – Chapter 1 – Ship in the Night**

 **...**

 **Here we are, the next episode! I hope you like it!**

 **...**

 **I do not own TMNT.**

 **...**

It was a cool, clear night. Perfect for a stake-out.

Two blocks lay between the turtles' chosen lookout (a simple apartment building rooftop with some AC units and a water tower) and the skyscraper so clearly enlarged in the spyglass Leonardo held up to one eye. Its pinnacle was triangular, topped with two prongs that reminded him of Donatello's needle-nose pliers.

"Nothing happening at TCRI," he told his brothers, lowering the optical device. With one foot up on the roof ledge, a spyglass in his hands, and the wind whipping his mask tails like a ship's sails, Leo rather resembled a pirate captain. If he could've seen himself, he would have very much enjoyed the picture.

"Yet," added Donnie. He was about to elaborate when Michelangelo interrupted.

"This game is _awe_ some!" He sat cross-legged behind his captain and genius brothers, thumbs tapping like mad on his T-phone. "The combat is so realistic!"

Raphael folded his arms over his plastron and looked down at their youngest brother. "You want me to make it _more_ realistic?"

"Guys! Stop messing around!" Leo ordered. Although they didn't like it, Raph, Mikey, and Donnie were used to the constant shushing of their leader, and couldn't entirely blame him. He stayed pretty tense on any given mission, knowing he was responsible for whatever happened to his brothers.

"According to the Krang storage device that I decrypted, some kind of scouting ship is coming through the Krang portal, tonight." Donnie's brown eyes scanned the screen of the T-phone in his hand.

Leo turned and frowned at Raph and Mikey. "So we all have to _stay alert_."

"Yeah, you never know what could sneak up on you," a mischievous female voice came from above them. They all looked up to the water tower; saw her standing there. Leo's heart mutinied against his head and skipped a rebellious beat.

Karai sprang into the air and did a single flip on the way down, landing on the rooftop with about as much noise as a cat jumping from a kitchen counter to the floor. She straightened her stance, shifted her weight so that her left hip jutted out slightly, and rested her right wrist on the crimson hilt of her tanto. She grinned smugly all the while. _You're still not good at hiding from me, Leo._

Leo gave her one mocking chuckle and took a step toward her. "Heh. Cute, Karai; but I'm not in the mood."

 _But_ _ **I am**_. She gripped her sword and slid it from its sheath with a metallic scrape. Without uttering a word, she held the tanto with both hands before her and moved in. She attacked him twice, and twice he blocked with the katana he had so quickly unsheathed. She gave him the same roguish, playful look she always did when they sparred. Leo only frowned. _Why does she keep toying with me?_

He put some space between them, but held his katana horizontally in defense. This time, he was determined not to let his guard down, having learned at their last meeting that he couldn't trust her. _That ship has sailed_. "We don't have time for this! Guys...!?" He looked past her to his brothers, who hitherto had been watching from a distance.

Karai spun toward them as they readied and attacked. Mikey yelled his trademark, "Booyakashaaaah!" Backing up as they charged her, she stopped a few yards from one corner of the roof. Donnie was the first to aim a blow at her side with his staff. She easily blocked it, flipped onto Donnie's shell, and leaped over their heads. The three turtles blinked at her for a moment, stunned at the speed and ease with which she evaded them.

Karai landed with her tanto resting casually on her left shoulder and grinned. " _Booyakasha_?" she sniggered. "What does that even _mean_?"

"I dunno," Mikey replied, readying his kusarigama, "But it's fun to yell!" He launched the scythe at her. The long chain attached to its handle jingled as it flew through the air. She caught the weapon with her own, spun once so the slack in the chain was wound around her, and stomped down on the length of which Mikey was still holding the end. "Whoa!" he yelled as he was yanked off his feet, unprepared for her to use his weapon so expertly against him. He flew through the air toward her and she kicked him aside.

Leo gritted his teeth. _Enough_. He swung his swords at her; she blocked and smiled at him through the trio of crisscrossed blades. "You really know how to make a girl feel welcome." Karai pushed his katana away, and he took a few steps back, speechless. _She really knows how to get under my skin. There_ was _a time I wished I could welcome her, but…_

Karai ignored Leo's flabbergasted reaction to her statement and pointed her tanto at Donnie with a smirk. "I heard the scrawny one mention the Krang. What's going on?"

"None of your business." Leo advanced.

"And I'm not scrawny," Donnie added, moving in to attack. "I'm svelte!"

Karai dodged them easily. After exchanging a few blows with Raph's sai, she pushed him away from her. "Aw, come on," she said in the pause, resting her tanto once more on her shoulder. "Let me in on the fun!"

Raph was out of patience. "Look, we're a little busy trying to stop the beginning of an alien invasion here, so do us a favor and – _get – LOST!"_

The impish expression on Karai's face was instantly replaced by one of concern. "An alien invasion?!" She lowered her sword. "Are you serious?"

The Krang didn't keep her waiting long for an answer. She and the turtles looked toward the TCRI building; lightening was flashing above and around it, as peals of thunder rumbled and echoed through the city streets. Purple light squeezed through the cracks above two huge, hidden sliding doors near the top of the building. Were it not for the light shining around them, Karai and the turtles would never have known they were there.

The moment the light vanished, the doors began to slowly slide apart, revealing a large corridor lined with glowing purple and magenta floor, walls, and ceiling. But that wasn't the strangest sight. An elliptical craft was exiting the passage, hovering in midair with no visible means of propulsion. What appeared to be a giant black and pink eye covered the front where a human craft's windshield would be. Four stout antennae protruded from the top and bottom, and a half sphere with three squirming tentacles extended from the center of the underside.

Leo voiced what they were all thinking: "This can't be good."

The teens watched, wide-eyed, as the Krang ship glided smoothly through the air – directly toward them.

"Um, guys, I think I need to change my shell." Mikey said simply.

The center of the black-and-pink "eye" began to glow, casting its rosy beam over their standing forms. Within the ship, the two Krang pilots addressed one another. "The ones who are called turtles have been detected by the scanner which scans for turtles."

"They are knowing too much of Krang's plan."

"Attack."

"I hope you have a plan for fighting that thing," Karai said to Leo, standing behind him. They all took a step back as the ship drew even nearer. Leo wiped the fear from his face and put on a front of confidence. _Be the brave hero_. "Of course I do," he chuckled. "Step one…" A bolt of hot pink energy shot from the center of the ship's "eye" and zigzagged through the air, striking the rooftop at their feet. They scattered. "…RUN!" Leo yelled.

They leaped from the building as another blast hit the roof where they had just been standing. All five ninja swung nimbly from balconies and fire escapes to land safely in the alley below. They were no longer clearly visible to the Krang ship, so a row of thin, pink beams of light shined from the center of the ship's belly and began to sweep over the streets.

Karai and Leo found themselves running from the hover craft side-by-side. She called to him as they ran, "What the heck was that?!" She looked to him, but he never took his eyes off the ship, watching over his shoulder as it approached them from behind. "I dunno," Leo answered hastily, "But off the top of my head, I'd say they use it for flying and shooting at things."

Just as they ran onto a main street, another blast struck the pavement behind them. Karai and Mikey had to roll out of its way, and regaining their feet, kept running. "It's right up our shells!" Mikey yelled in a panicked voice.

Karai ran across the street and down a narrow alley, barely avoiding the ship's scanner; the turtles ran further down the street before turning into a large alleyway and hiding behind a car parked there. They waited breathlessly while the ship continued past them. "Do you think it knows where we are?" Mikey fearfully questioned his big brother. "Yeah. Maybe." Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Raph all froze as the vehicle they had been leaning against was suddenly lifted off the ground, and they were left sitting stupidly in the open, bathed in the scanner's pink light.

They looked up and stared for a moment at the car being held over their heads by the ship's tentacles. The brothers simultaneously yelled in terror and dove away from their former hiding spot as fast as they could. No sooner had they rolled out of the way than the tentacles released the car; it fell to the pavement with a loud _whump_ , landing and rocking on its tires.

"Man, we gotta get underground!" Donnie exclaimed. With no hesitation, Leo stood and drew his katana. "I'll draw their fire!" Before any of his brothers could comment or protest, he was running toward the ship. They watched for a moment as he leaped up onto a wall and flipped off it, darting beneath the alien craft. It spun to face him. "Over here, Cyclops!" he taunted. It fired.

Raph lifted the lid of the nearest manhole cover, and Donnie and Mikey jumped in. No sense in wasting Leo's selfless act. Raph stood near the hole and looked at Leo, who was now running back down the alley toward him with the ship on his tail. "Leo, come on!"

Leo bounded off the opposite wall, threw a trio of Hamato throwing stars at the ship upon landing, and sprinted for the manhole. The steel stars vainly bounced off the ship's hull, but Raph and Leo both managed to jump into the subterranean passage before the craft reached them. Leo quickly pulled the cover into place over their heads. The pink light of the Krang ship's scanner passed slowly over the manhole, but detected nothing.

The ninja had moved through the sewers up to a storm drain where they stood on a ledge and looked out at the ship through the grate. As they watched, the ship hovered in place over the manhole; its surface appeared to crackle like static on an old TV screen, and the entire craft disappeared. "Oh, great," Raph commented sarcastically, "'Cause it wasn't scary enough when we could see it."

They could hear sirens approaching the alley, and retreated from view before a police helicopter's lights could illuminate them. A police car moved past the grate slowly. From her hiding spot, Karai watched the vehicles drive up and down the streets and alleys, searching for the source of whatever commotion had been reported. Red and blue lights flashed across her face. She backed away gradually, avoiding the cops as much as she did the Krang. _Father needs to know about this. Maybe NOW he'll see how dangerous the Krang are, and actually do something to stop them._

…

Dawn was still hours away when Karai returned to Foot Clan HQ, the darkness in the throne room deeper than the night outside.

"It's true. The Krang are plotting an invasion; I saw the ship myself!"

Karai was bowed in a dogeza before Shredder, who sat proudly on his throne above her. He listened to her passionate petition, unresponsive.

"They've got some serious hardware. We gotta do something before it's too late! Father…?"

His voice was deep and unmoved. "We shall proceed as planned."

"But…!"

"Tomorrow night we will receive a shipment of new weapons. These shall help us put an end to the turtles _and_ Splinter."

"We can deal with that _later_. Didn't you listen to a thing I…?!"

Shredder slammed his fist onto the arm of his throne, silencing her. " _Karai_! You have said your piece. Now you will do as I say." Even when he spoke calmly, his voice was always edged with malice, his tone laced with warnings of the consequences of defiance.

Karai's face became a mask of rigid determination. "Yes, Father." She knew it was futile to argue. She rose, bowed with her head, and turned toward the door. With each step she took, her resolve grew stronger. _If he won't do anything to protect our home – EARTH – then I'll have to without his help. But I can't do this alone._

 _There's only one person I can turn to._

 _ **If**_ _I can ever get him to trust me again._


	2. Strategies

**...**

 **TMNT – Enemy of My Enemy – Chapter 2 – Strategies**

 **...**

 **Nightspider: To answer your question, both. I am writing the story, but also adding to it**

 **in order to add depth to Leo and Karai's characters; their motivations, thoughts, feelings.**

 **As you'll see in the chapter below, if you read it, I add scenes in order to fill in the gaps left**

 **in the show. If you read my other fanfics, which are written the same way, you'll**

 **(hopefully) find greater detail and insight into Leo and Karai, and several original scenes.**

 **...**

 **I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

 **...**

 **...**

Karai stormed through the halls of her father's lair. _This is SO STUPID!_ She had maintained her self-control in front of him, but now she let her frustrations fly.

Her fists clenched. _Is there really any point in getting revenge if the whole world is overrun by aliens the very next day? Shredder's acting like we're in a race to kill Splinter before the end of the world, and as long as he's dead before we are, we win!_

She dragged the sharp point of the steel spiked armor on the back of one hand along the wall, gritting her teeth. _Shredder may die happily the moment after avenging our family, but me? I'd like to live a bit longer than that! Doesn't he ever care about what_ _ **I**_ _want?!_

Karai stopped and hung her head. … _I already know the answer to that_. She looked over at her fist…the spike had gouged a jagged trail into the wall, and was now completely embedded in the plaster. She pulled her hand free and looked down into her open palm. The gloved center remained black, but the outside was smudged and streaked with white dust.

 _But…he is my father._

Raising her head, she looked up and down the corridor. Karai stood alone. A single tear slipped from one eye and rolled slowly down her ivory cheek. _Is this what my mother would want? Her life was taken from her…us…_ _ **me**_ _…so soon. Wouldn't she want to live longer, if she had the chance? Wouldn't she want more for ME?_

Karai slowly lowered her hand to her side and inhaled deeply. _I honor him because he's my father._ Letting the breath out slowly, she curled her dusty fingers into her palm. _I honor life because of my mother_. She wiped every trace of the tear she indulged from her face with her clean hand.

Her back straightened. _Right now, I choose life. I want this miserable world to continue until I have a chance to see more of it. I want to live for me, and for my mother who died so young. Shredder may not care, but I have to save the earth, somehow._

Her eyes narrowed. _And I need him to help me do it._

 _I need Leonardo._

…

Twin sai sang with metallic voices as they spun through the air. They were silenced as they sank deep into a punch dummy. As Raph walked to retrieve them, Leo paced a few yards away. All four ninja had been quiet since they returned to the lair. Their minds were full of the stealth ship they had barely escaped.

Leo stopped pacing at last and voiced his thoughts. "That Kraang ship is incredibly dangerous. We've gotta figure out what it's doing here!"

"Or…" Raph spun his sai. "We could just skip to the part where we destroy it!" He stabbed the dummy again. Mikey picked it up. "You're pretty tough when they can't hit you back," he grinned teasingly at his rough-and-tough brother. Raph lifted his fists to punch Mikey; Mikey yelped and held the dummy up as a shield. Raph turned to Leo. "So what're we waiting for – let's load up the Shellraiser, and challenge that thing to a rematch!"

"First we need a way to find a ship that's _invisible_."

"I know – how about we shoot into the air until we hit it."

"That…doesn't sound too smart."

"Yeah Raph, not too smart, buddy," Mikey teased. Raph turned and held up his fist again; Mikey yelled in terror and hid behind the dummy.

"Actually, Raph's got something there…" Donnie walked up, smiling. He loved presenting his ingenious solutions to his brothers, even if they didn't always give him the recognition he deserved. Mikey held the dummy's arm out to point at Raph. "Yeah Leo, Raph's got something there."

"But instead of shooting objects, we'll shoot waves of electro-magnetic radiation! In other words, radar." He held up a device made primarily from an old colander. "I built some radar beacons we can set up around town. If the ship gets near us, I'll get an alarm on my T-phone."

Leo smiled. _Now THAT's a plan_. "Good work, Donnie! C'mon, guys. Let's split up and place those beacons." Leo and Donnie went to gear up. Raph looked over at the dummy Mikey was still holding and punched it out of his brother's hands before following the elder two. Mikey knelt and lifted the dummy's head, patting it comfortingly on the chest. "You'll get him next time, Buddy."

"MIKEY!"

Mikey's eyes went wide; he dropped the dummy and stepped over it to get his gear.

"Loosen your kneepads, Leo!"

…

Leo adjusted the beacon now mounted on a rooftop AC unit before him. Satisfied with its security, he pushed a button on his T-phone, using it like a walkie-talkie.

"Tribeca beacon installed."

His phone screen showed a picture of Dr. Mindstrong from Space Heroes, but Donnie's voice replied, "That's the last of 'em. Raph and Mikey are finished, too."

"See you back at the lair." Leo pushed the button again, his eyes darting to one side as he replaced the phone in his belt. Immediately, he pulled his katana from his back and spun to his six, swinging the swords in an arc. They rang when they hit the tanto of…Karai.

She smiled. _He really is an excellent swordsman, and warrior. Only a_ great _ninja could sense me coming like that – I know I never made a sound._ She attacked again, and again he hit her sword away with his own. Sparks flew with every clash of their blades.

He back-flipped off that roof onto an adjacent one; she flipped over him and their swords clanged as she attacked on her way down. He rolled away from her, putting some distance between them. She held her tanto ready to charge. He held his katana down at his sides and ran toward her. They met in the middle of the roof, blades clashing with a resounding peal that echoed off nearby buildings. They looked at each other over their weapons. It was becoming a familiar sight.

Leo narrowed his blue eyes, looking into her honey-colored ones. "This is getting _old_ , Karai."

All she did was smile…gently. This wasn't the mischievous expression she usually wore when they fought. "I want to help you fight the Kraang." She watched his face closely for his reaction. His eyes went wide with surprise. "Really?!"

They pulled their weapons back; Karai twirled and sheathed her tanto first, a small gesture of trust. Leo replaced his katana on his back as reality kicked in. He shook his head and scoffed. "No. Of course not." He held up his hand, counting the reasons on his three thick, green digits. "We're enemies, you wanna destroy us, you're loyal to Shredder…should I keep going?"

She stepped toward him as she answered his very valid reasoning. "Look, if the Kraang win we don't have a planet anymore. That makes our little fight seem pretty pointless, doesn't it." She stopped a foot away from him, studying his face earnestly.

"I doubt Shredder would agree…"

She frowned. "Shredder is stubborn and short-sighted; he drives me crazy. His stupid vendetta's gonna take us _all_ down." Her expression and voice softened. "He may not be able to see that, but I know _you_ do." She smiled warmly at Leo; his heart skipped a beat. Even her eyes seemed hopeful. "What do you say? Work together for now?" Karai held her right hand out in the small space between them.

Leo looked down at her hand; he remembered holding it, albeit briefly, the night they met. He wished she would have joined him then. _I can't believe her now_. His eyes looked back into hers. "Sorry, sister." With a giant leap backwards, he dropped out of view over the edge of the roof.

Karai's eyes followed him until he was out of sight, then looked down at the black rooftop. Her smile faded sadly. Uncharacteristically for her, she felt…regret. _I broke his trust the night I left him fighting that mutant monster I created. But he doesn't know that I had good reasons for what I did._ She crossed her arms over her breastplate. _I can't blame him for not trusting me now. Leo is no fool; he doesn't have any reason to believe that I mean what I say. He has no good reason to trust me._

 _So I need to give him one._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

(Author's note: Hope y'all liked it! The "hidden" (well, not TOO hidden) theme will come into play more in future chapters. Couldn't really find a good way to weave it in here. Anyway, please let me know what you think! This episode is almost intimidating to write because unlike previous ones, it's almost ENTIRELY about Leo and Karai. There's sooooo much to work with!

I want to go ahead and let my readers (LOVE you, thanks SO much for reading!) know that eventually, I do plan to write original stories about Leo and Karai. Even some fluffy one-shots. ;) But for now, I'm really enjoying writing these episodes out, and getting to tell the untold, "behind the scenes" story that I detect in the show. It's so much more complex than it appears on the surface; love it.

Thanks again for reading! Feedback always welcome! ^_^)


	3. Kunoichi

**...**

 **TMNT – Enemy of My Enemy – Chapter 3 – Kunoichi**

 **...**

 **A rather short chapter, but here it is! I hope you enjoy!**

 **...**

The four ninja brothers sat in seiza before Splinter on the carpeted floor of the dojo. April, now a kunoichi in training, ran through katas silently behind them, listening to Leonardo's account of his second meeting with Karai that night.

"I know we shouldn't trust Karai. But, _still_! I got the sense she _really_ is fed up with Shredder!"

Raphael cut in, his eyes narrowed suspiciously: "That's probably just what she _wants_ you to think."

Leo had to admit his brother was probably correct. "I _know_ , but…!" He looked away, confused, frustrated. He knew what his heart wanted to believe, but didn't know what to think. He looked to the wisest man he knew for help. "Sensei, is there _any_ chance she's for real?"

"It is possible. Loyalties have been known to shift. But, the kunoichi is _trained_ to use deception to her advantage," Splinter answered sagely.

"So she either will, or won't, betray us?" _Not very helpful_ , Leo thought.

"Correct. You must trust your instincts." Splinter turned to leave while giving Leo a final piece of advice. "But, beware the trap of believing something to be true simply because you wish it to be so."

"…So I should listen to my instincts…unless my instincts are wrong."

Splinter paused and answered over his shoulder, "Correct."

Leo sighed, watching his father's back as he left. "Uh…thanks, Sensei." _Not helpful at ALL. I already know I might be wrong; I want to know_ _ **how**_ _to tell whether I am or not._

"Whoa…" Mikey's eyes went wide. "You _know_ it's good advice when you're still confused _afterwards_."

"Guys, seriously!" Raph said exasperatedly. "An alliance with Karai?! No way! Why are we even talking about this?!"

"It's too bad we can't trust her," Donnie mused. "It would be nice to have a kunoichi on our side…"

"Um, hello...?" April placed her hands on her hips and frowned down at him. "What about me?"

Donnie's eyes went wide. She had been practicing katas so quietly, they had all forgotten she was there, listening. He gave her a friendly smile. "No, I mean a _real_ kunoichi." He panicked as he heard what he said, and raised his hands defensively, speaking quickly: "I-I mean, not that you're not a _real_ one, just that Karai is better." He winced at how that sounded, and spoke even faster. "I-I mean, not _better_ , just, more _experienced_!" Donnie chuckled and scratched his neck nervously. "Is i-is it hot in here?"

April's expression became more understanding; for a moment, Donatello thought he was out of hot water. "It's okay," she replied. "I get it. She's your mortal enemy, but _hey_! She's _purdy_!" Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him, hands still on her hips. Raph thought it was odd that she never got upset with Leo for wanting Karai on their side. _Could she actually be…jealous_?

Donnie smiled. _The truth will set me free of_ _ **this**_ _accusation_. "No, she's _not_ , you're _WAY_ prettier." _Oh no! Did I really just say that out loud, to APRIL?!_ He held up a hand, his speech accelerating once again: "N-not that I think _YOU'RE_ pretty. I mean, I mean, you're not _UGLY_ , it's just that I th…"

 _I gotta put him out of his misery_ , Raph thought as he stood, clapped his hand over Donnie's mouth, and dragged him away. April watched, blinking. "Don't fight it," the red-masked ninja told his struggling brother. "You'll thank me later."

…

Mikey got up and followed Raph and Donnie out of the dojo, giggling at how his smartest brother turned into such an idiot around his crush, and his toughest brother always took care of the rest of their feelings when they needed it most. He was followed shortly by April, who headed to her aunt's apartment to get some rest for school the next day. Leo was left sitting, alone. He was too lost in thought to notice them leave.

 _I KNOW I could be wrong about her…she could just be using me to get to Splinter. But…I just can't get rid of this feeling, that she was telling me the truth. I've always known she's intelligent; she IS smart enough to know that if the Kraang are left unchecked, they'll take over and life on this planet, as we know it, could end. The world is at stake. Maybe she plans to betray me – I mean, us – later…but I don't think she means to right now._

 _What if she IS just using me? Can I trust myself around her? I want to believe she's good, and that she wants to team up – if she does, then will I be able to sense her motives clearly? Or will I get so caught up in having her on our side, I'll get blindsided when she turns against us?_

Leo shook his head. _Sensei's right. There is no way of knowing, one way or another. I don't know if I just_ _ **want**_ _to believe her, and I_ _ **can't**_ _know if she's being truthful. I guess…as much as I hate it…I guess the only thing to do right now is…wait. Actions speak louder than words. Even if she consistently shows that she's for real, I still can't be certain, but at least it would give me more to go on. Right now, I've got nothing, no evidence, no reason to believe her._

Leo closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, clearing his mind the way Splinter taught him. It was all he could do. Resigned to the fact that he'd just have to wait for a clearer sign about Karai, he rose silently, and quietly made his way to his brothers. For now, all they could afford to worry about was the Kraang. That stealth ship wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, unless they did something about it, and it was a big enough problem on its own.

"C'mon, guys," he said when he found the others. "Let's get in the Shellraiser and try to find that ship."

Leo was especially quiet as he put on his gear. _I wonder if I'll see her again, tonight. After all…they say third time's the charm._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

(Author's note: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, in spite of its brevity. I can't WAIT to write the next one! Nightspider: (Español?) I didn't mind your question at all! Please feel free to ask whatever you like. I'm simply answering you like this because I can't private message you, for some reason? I do my best to respond to all questions/comments/reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. Anyway, that's all for now! If I can I'll work on the next chapter today, and hopefully have it up today or tomorrow! Thanks again for reading!)


	4. Lifesavers

**...**

 **TMNT – Enemy of My Enemy – Chapter 4 – Lifesavers**

 **...**

 **FINALLY! So sorry for the long wait;**

 **I hope you enjoy it! :)**

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter, hehe.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **...**

"Guys, I think I've got something!" Donnie called from his tech station in the rear of the Shellraiser, looking closely at the screen of his T-phone. "It doesn't match any authorized flight patterns… It's gotta be the Kraang ship!"

"Or Santa!" Mikey said with the eagerness of a 5-year-old on Christmas Eve. The Shellraiser's tires screeched to a halt as it turned a corner and came face-to-face with the turtles' quarry. Mikey's face fell with disappointment. "No, it's the Kraang ship. Ugh. That's a bummer."

The ship's frontal "eye" began to glow pink, and the turtles all knew what that meant. Raph yelled from his seat, " _Move it, Leo!_ " as Leo shifted into reverse and stomped on the gas, making the fastest K-turn their bulky transportation would allow. The bolt of pink lightning struck the pavement just behind the Shellraiser and followed it down the street.

"Hang onto your shells!" Leo yelled. He yanked the steering wheel to the left and turned down another lamp-lit street. The Kraang ship followed their every move, firing at them repeatedly, no matter which way Leo turned. Donnie's eyes were wide with fear as he exclaimed, "Guys, I think I've figured out its mission – **US!** "

Leonardo couldn't shake the ship. Making another screeching turn, he called over to his brother, "Mikey! W-we need an escape route!" Mikey looked fearfully from the huge city map mounted on the wall before him to his leader. "Take the alley on the right!" Leo liked to give orders, but to his credit, he was also good at taking them. He immediately obeyed and made a sharp turn down the alley Mikey specified. Moments later, he was slamming on the brake, staring at a concrete wall. "It's a dead end." Mikey adjusted the magnifier and looked more closely at the map. He turned back to Leo. "DON'T take the alley on the right!"

The Kraang ship closed in from behind. It stopped, hovering midair, and fired another laser blast at the Shellraiser's stern, this time hitting its mark. The train car's metal structure creaked, groaned, and shuddered beneath the assault. Inside, Leo gripped the steering wheel, cringing, while his brothers yelled in terror. _How are we going to get out of_ _ **this**_ _?!_ He looked over his shoulder. "Any ideas, guys?!"

"Just one." Raph unbuckled his seat belt, went over to stand behind Mikey, and began pounding on his shell with his fists. Mikey covered the back of his head with his hands, yelping, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…!"

The panicked brothers couldn't hear the motorcycle engine over the noise of the electricity crackling and surging through their vehicle. The rumble of the motor grew louder, approaching from the roof of a building lining the alley that was preventing their escape. Straddling it was the armor-clad kunoichi three out of four of them loved to hate. She wore a fierce grimace on her face, gritting her teeth as she carefully raised her feet to the bike's seat, perching and balancing there like a circus performer. Karai yelled as the motorcycle accelerated toward the building's edge, preparing herself. _The timing has to be just right…!_

She leapt up from the seat as the bike fell to crash on the pavement below. Karai landed on top of the hovering ship, drew her tanto with a twirl, raised it above her head with both hands, and stabbed it down into the ship as hard as she could. Inside, one of the Kraang pilots said monotonously to the other, "That which is known as not good."

The ship began to wobble and spin slowly as it drifted away from the alley, moving less gracefully than it had before her strike. Karai silently thanked her ninja training for developing her already good sense of balance; she quickly planted her feet apart as the ship began to move, being sure of her footing. She pulled her blade free from the ship's hull and continued to strike it as hard as she could, but these subsequent blows glanced across the surface without leaving a mark.

"That was Karai!" Leo stared wide-eyed at the "windshield" screen in disbelief. Without having to think about what he was doing, he shifted the Shellraiser into reverse and backed out of the alley. His mind was reeling. _What is she DOING here? Where did she even come from? …..Why would she do something so risky to save_ _ **us**_ _?!_ "We _gotta_ go back and help her."

Leo felt Raph place a hand on his left shoulder, and he glanced over to the green eyes bordered with crimson. "She can take care of herself," Raph urged. Leo's eyes narrowed. "Let's put some distance between that thing, and us."

"No!"

"But the Shellraiser can't _take_ another onslaught right now!" Donnie protested.

"Then I'll do it myself!" Leo unbuckled the safety harness across his chest and jumped up from the driver's seat. The tires squealed as the vehicle began to lose control. "Drive!" Raph, surprised, hopped in the seat and grabbed the steering wheel, scowling at his brother. _He's gonna get us killed over this chick!_

"I'll meet you back underground." Leo pulled open an access panel in the Shellraiser's floor. Raph glared at him. "Hey! The stealth bike's _my_ thing!" Leo jumped down to the bike and held the trapdoor door over his head, looking sharply at his fiery brother. "Now your thing is _sucking it up_." He lowered himself and let the panel fall shut with a _bang_.

"Hey! That's MY thing!" Donnie yelled after him.

Leo got into position on the stealth bike and revved the engine; moments later, it burst out from under the front of the Shellraiser in a puff of exhaust and burning rubber. He did a 180 and screeched to a stop, watching as the Kraang ship moved over his head. It scraped the side of a building, sprinkling Leo's head with rubble as it went past. He watched it closely. The ship tilted and turned. _It's trying to shake Karai off, but she's hanging on. For now._

As the ship hovered down another street, its engines whirring, Karai held on for dear life. She walked, crawled, and jumped on its surface, staying on top no matter which way it spun. She could see the pavement rushing by below, at least three stories down. _Falling from this height would be very, very, bad_. Even as the ship rushed down closer to the street, she continued to strike at it with her tanto. "THIS…IS…*bang*…SO…*clank*…NOT…*clang, bang*…FUN!"

This time, the ship turned onto its side completely and began scraping its top against the wall of a building with a loud, rasping sound, dust and debris falling to the street. _It's trying to scrape me off like a bug off a windshield!_ Karai thought, closing her eyes tightly and holding her breath against the cloud of concrete dust engulfing her. Leo was tailing the ship closely now, watching as she impressively clung to the ship. _A lesser woman probably would have fallen by now…!_

The Kraang ship turned a tight corner with Leo still in tow. This time, it tilted even further, tipping until it was nearly upside-down. If Karai had had the time, she could have tried to jump onto the ship's side and then belly, keeping it between her and the ground. But she was still clinging to the top of the ship, and there was no time to move before it was completely upside-down. She grasped with hands and feet, arms and legs, desperately trying to maintain the grip she could feel weakening against the pull of gravity. The ship was starting to right itself when finally she could hold on no longer, and the momentum of the ship's spin flung her off. She spun, mid-air, and fear tightened its grip on her heart. _This is it. They'll be scraping me off the sidewalk in seconds._

Leo watched in horror as Karai lost her grip. He clenched his jaw and focused on the street, accelerating the stealth bike. _I have to make this jump_. He punched the bike's nos, and in a flash of green light, the boost in speed sent the bike's front up in a wheelie. Leo steered the front wheel onto the hood of a parked car and accelerated, using it as a ramp. _Only one chance to save her_. The stealth bike shot up into the air. Leo held his breath, his eyes glued to Karai's falling form, ignoring the wailing car alarm he had set off echoing down the street.

Karai fell backwards. Unable to see the pavement rushing up to meet her, she held her breath, waiting for the pain of the imminent impact to sear her entire body. Her amber eyes, wide with fear, looked up at the black sky, knowing it was the last thing she'd ever see. _This is it._

Something hit Karai in her side. She let out a small cry as the air was knocked out of her and she blinked in shock. _Wasn't my back supposed to be the first thing to hit the ground…break?_ She looked to her right to see what had hit her. _…Leonardo. I've literally fallen into his lap._

The stealth bike hit the street with a thud and screeching tires. Leo's eyes focused on the road ahead, but his thoughts were centered on one thing alone: … _Karai. I did it! I saved her. She's alright_. His arms were extended as he steered, and there she was, enveloped in them, closer than he ever dreamed she'd be. She even wrapped her right arm over his left shoulder and around his neck to steady herself, tightly grasping the top edge of his shell just to the right of the leather straps which held his katana to his back. Leo relished the feel of her arm tucked neatly against the base of his neck.

Karai glanced over Leo's shoulder at the ship still pursuing them. Without looking at her, he asked, "You okay?" She looked to him, nodding earnestly. "Yeah…are you?" "Fine!" he answered, tense as the sound of the Kraang ship's whirring drew closer behind them. Karai looked down into her lap for a moment. _He saved my life_. "I'm…not really good about saying, 'Thank-you'," she said haltingly. "And…?" Leo replied. They both cringed as a bolt from the ship's energy cannon shot past them, missing them by a few feet. They glanced back at the ship for a moment after the bolt passed. Karai quickly looked back to Leo's face. "That was it."

Leo pushed a button and the stealth bike's shields closed over them like a blackened turtle shell. _Pretty ingenious_ , Karai thought. Except for the few lights shining from the dash, they were covered in darkness, although both were acutely aware of each other's presence. She almost wanted to lean against his plastron; actually feel the strength she could always sense when he was near. _He makes me feel…safe._ But she was completely unaccustomed to any sort of affection, or even physical touch that wasn't martial in nature. And of course, she knew that technically, they were still enemies.

 _Get to safety, Leo. Lose the ship._ Leo concentrated on the ship's position, steering the bike, looking for places to dodge the Kraang's notice and get out of sight. _…But…she's here…in my lap…. …Focus, Leo. …Focus…get to safety. Lose the ship_.

They turned a corner and Leo saw several narrow side streets and alleys that would be excellent for hiding in. He sped to one and parked quickly, hoping they'd made it before the ship turned down the street, knowing it would be scanning for him. Leo and Karai listened as the sound of whirring drew nearer, watched as the ship hovered down the street toward them, and held their breath as it stopped above the shields over their heads.

The Kraang inside the ship looked at their monitors and screens vainly. One said to the other, "Kraang will find them in a time which is a time that is sooner than a time that is later…at that time that is later." The ship hovered in place for another moment, and then ascended into the sky.

Karai and Leo exhaled deeply, relieved. Leo pushed the button to draw back the shields; they looked up and watched as the ship drew out of sight. Leo glanced down at her, and she at him; they said nothing, only looked into each other's eyes. Time stood still; Leo took the opportunity to study Karai's face like he never had before, knowing he'd probably never get a chance like this again. The hair framing her face was raven-black, contrasting with her pale, flawless, porcelain skin. Her irises were liquid gold, encircled with brown and flecked amber. Her deep cherry-red lips, velvety and soft, were curved in the barest hint of a smile. _Whatever happens after this…I'll never forget tonight. Having her so close..._

He could faintly smell the scent of her hair - or was it perfume? - wafting toward him on the breeze. His heartbeat seemed to pound in his ears. _I wish…I wish I could wrap her in my arms…hold her…_ But he knew that would be like trying to trap a wild bird; she'd escape and fly away before he could blink. He kept his hands on the bike's handles, his arms surrounding, yet never touching her. _So close, and yet, so far_.

She might have asked why he was staring at her, but she was too engrossed in doing the same thing to wonder. The eyes she looked into were deep, cobalt blue; deeper than the blue mask surrounding them, but of a similar hue. They were so full of… _Humanity._ The realization nearly took her breath away. _There is more humanity…and strength, and… power…in Leo's eyes than in any person's I've ever met._ His bluish-green skin complemented his eyes perfectly. Her gaze drifted over his athletic, sculpted shoulders; the plastron that somehow seemed so fittingly crossed with leather straps, holding twin katana to his back (well, shell). _A true warrior_. She could tell, without having to look, that the thighs she was positioned on were like carved stone, so muscled and powerful. _How can something…no, someone…so noble, so strong, be inhuman?_ Energy and vigor seemed to radiate from him. _No wonder he's the leader_.

Suddenly, they both blinked. Leo coughed nervously. "Ahem…sorry. I, uh…" Karai smirked. "So, now what, hero?" He blinked at her. _Did she just call me_ _ **her**_ _hero, or…?!_ She snapped her gloved fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Leo… I said, now what?" She grinned at him sarcastically. He blinked a few more times, and shook his head. _Snap out of it._ "I, uh, told the guys I'd meet up with them underground… We should get out of here, anyway. That ship could come back at any moment…"

"Fine with me."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds.

"Leo…?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean you believe me now…about wanting to team up?"

There was a long pause. "…For now." Karai smiled. _Finally_. He faintly returned the expression. _Keep your guard up, Leo. Remember, you can't really trust her, yet. Remember...remember…_

Leo raised the stealth shield panels once more, waiting for them to close over their heads completely. He started the engine, checked the street carefully, and pulled out of the alley, speeding toward the nearest unused subway entrance. The g-forces pushing against her as they accelerated forced Karai against Leo's plastron. Both amber and blue eyes went wide with surprise, and both faces blushed. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, but it was so unexpected… Would she get mad? Think he did it on purpose?

Karai gasped as she was thrown back against Leo, angry with herself for blushing so stupidly, but there was no fighting it. She glanced at his face…he seemed to be as surprised as she was. _At least it wasn't a trick…_ She frowned at him, considering…then folded her arms over her breastplate stubbornly. _There's no point in trying to sit up like this; I'll just keep getting pushed back anyway_. She crossed her ankles and stared at her feet.

Leo swallowed. He hadn't anticipated this, and, feeling awkward and dumb for not knowing what to say or do, he hoped they'd find the Shellraiser soon. Absentmindedly, he made a sharp right turn. Karai was thrown back against his extended left arm with a yelp. He stammered, "S-sorry! Are you okay?! I didn't mean to, th-this is just the shortest way to get to…" She glared at him as he spoke, and then, without warning, wrapped her right arm around his shell and her left across his plastron, curling her gloved fingers around its hard edge. Leo gulped as she rested her head against his shoulder, her cheek warm and unimaginably soft against his cool, smooth skin. He glanced down at her…she was biting her red bottom lip.

Karai's eyes darted up to his face as he looked back to the road. "Leo…?"

He swallowed at nothing, his throat almost sticking shut as his mouth went dry. "…Yes?"

Her cat-like eyes narrowed at him dangerously. "If you ever mention this to ANYone, _I'll kill you_."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Author's note: I'm sorry this was months overdue! I tried writing it months ago but got stuck, so I scrapped that version and started over, and voila! It worked! I hope y'all enjoyed reading it! Let me know what y'all thought about the uh...blanks...I filled in that the show never mentions... I hope it seemed realistic and in character! Can't go changing the show, but I wanted to try and guess what might've happened in the show after he catches her, they just never say... :D Anyway, thanks for reading! Any/all feedback welcomed!)


	5. Allies

**...**

 **TMNT – Enemy of My Enemy – Chapter 5 – Allies**

 **…  
**

 **The next chapter...finally!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Feedback always appreciated!**

 **...**

Karai and Leo's bodies vibrated with the rumble of the stealth bike's motor as they sped along an unused subway tunnel. They rode silently – but the silence was, surprisingly to them both, not an awkward one. They had acclimated quickly to their current proximity. Leo looked forward, searching for the Shellraiser; Karai sat in Leo's lap and rested comfortably against his shoulder, her black-shadowed eyelids closed peacefully. _Safe._ That's how she always felt around Leo. _Funny that the closer to my enemy I am, the safer I feel…_

At first, the warmth of Karai's cheek seeping into his shoulder had made Leo want to shiver from head to toe, as though he was feeling the heat of a fire for the first time after spending his whole life in the cold. It was all he could do not to let her feel him shudder. He hoped she couldn't tell how the touch of her skin on his made his pulse race; his heart threatened to pound right out of his chest and into hers. _I saved her_ , Leo thought. _She saved us, and I saved her. We saved each other._ He wished he could hold her protectively to him, but instead, tightened his grip on the stealth bike's handles.

Karai opened her eyes to study his face while he was focused on their search. His jaw was set determinedly; his blue eyes never wavered; his hands gripped the handles tightly. "Are you _always_ this focused?" she asked above the noisy motor, whose roar reverberated against the tunnel walls. Leo blinked, stifled a shiver when her voice wafted over his neck, but looked straight ahead. "I usually have to be."

"Why?"

"Because…I'm the leader."

"Why?" His eyes darted to hers for a fleeting moment before refocusing ahead. "Why not?"

Karai shrugged. "Well, you do seem to be the most serious…" She gave a sideways grin. Leo glanced at her again. _This almost feels…normal. A…friendly…conversation?_ He felt his hopes rise despite all the warnings from his brothers, Splinter, April – even against his own better judgment. _Is it really possible…we could be friends?_ "Comes with the territory, I guess."

Leo squinted at the screen glowing before him; they kept the shields up during their search for the Shellraiser, just in case. There was a subway car ahead. "I think we caught up to them…"

"Took you long enough." Karai still wore that sideways grin. He glanced at her, and allowed himself to grin back at her. "Karai…?"

"Yeah, Leo?"

"When we get in there…let me start the talking."

"Whatever you say, Captain." She smirked, but caught how his eyes shot to hers in surprise. She arched a brow. "It was a joke…don't get used to it."

Inside the Shellraiser, Raph, Donnie and Mikey could hear the sound of the stealth bike's engine growing louder until it finally came beneath the vehicle. The launch bay opened, the bike coupled with its housing with a clank, and the access panel above it flew open.

"We're back," Leo said triumphantly, holding the panel above his head, and…Karai's?

Raph couldn't believe his eyes. "You brought her INSIDE?!" he said with angry disbelief. "Dude, she'll see all our gear!"

Karai and Leo climbed up into the Shellraiser. As he shut the panel, she glanced around the homespun mobile headquarters. "Yeah, 'cause if Shredder finds out you have an ice cream lamp…" She motioned to the huge, glowing ice cream cone with a smiley face mounted to the wall. "…It is _over_." She grinned. Raph growled.

Leo frowned at his brothers. "Karai just risked her life to save us." She folded her arms across her breastplate and closed her eyes as he pleaded her case. "She's earned a little trust. Let's hear her out."

"You're the boss," Raph conceded. He pulled the hand break and the Shellraiser screeched to a stop on the tracks. After a few moments of silence, Karai opened her eyes and looked at them. "You guys _need_ my help. You really think you can shoot down an alien warship with garbage?"

" _Compressed_ garbage!" Donnie insisted defensively.

" _And_ , man-hole covers," Mikey added. Donnie crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"My point is, to take out a ship like that, you need a _real weapon_."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Raph couldn't help but be curious when it came to firepower.

"What if I got you a shoulder-fired missile launcher?"

Raph looked to Leo. "I'm startin' to like her."

Donnie opened one eye, then both, to look at Karai. "Where are _you_ gonna get a shoulder-fired missile launcher?"

"Shredder, of course."

Mikey tried to make sense of her answer. "Uh, we're talking about the same Shredder, right? Big dude? Lots of blades? Really hates us?"

Raph agreed, "Yeah, something tells me he's not going to want to share his toys with us."

"He won't know about it," Karai insisted. "He's buying a big shipment of weapons down at the docks tomorrow night. All we need to do is sneak in and help ourselves." She smiled at Raph. His eyes narrowed, and he looked to his brothers. "Anyone else smell a trap?"

Mikey raised his hand. "Sorry," he said guiltily, "That was me."

Karai frowned at them. "Why would I trap you? You're the only ones who know what the Kraang are up to." Donnie pointed his finger at her and looked at her suspiciously. "True, but you don't really have the best track record."

"Fine." Karai closed her eyes once more as she gave in. "I'll get you the missile launcher myself." The turtles looked at each other, each debating in his mind whether or not to trust her. Leo looked her in the eye. "You're really willing to steal from Shredder?" She met his gaze resolutely. "Look, these things have to be stopped. If Shredder's not going to do anything about it then _I will,_ with your help, or without it." Karai and Leo stared at each other. Leo studied her eyes, her expression… _I believe she's telling the truth. I believe we can trust her. I want so badly to trust her…_

He looked to Donnie and Mikey, who stared back. Donnie gave an almost imperceptible nod. Mikey followed suit. _Two down, one to go_. Leo looked to Raph. Raph looked back to him, but instead of nodding, he raised both hands in the air and turned away from him and Karai. _Count me out of this Leo. I'm not giving her my vote so she can turn around and betray us later._

Leo looked back to Karai. _In the end, it's my call._ "Alright, here's the deal. You get us the missile launcher, and we'll team up." Karai smirked. Leo smirked back. They shook hands. And for a moment, neither let go. Leo looked earnestly into her eyes, though his face wore a mask of indifference. _I'm trusting you, Karai; not just with myself, but also my brothers. Please…please don't betray us._

…

Back at the lair, Mikey watched as Raph played on their Space Heroes pinball machine. Leo trained; Donnie read. For a while, each ninja was lost in his thoughts; as usual, Mikey was the first to break the silence. "Stoked! I can't believe we're gettin' a _missile launcher_! What should we blow up first?" Raph didn't look up from his game. "Uh…the Kraang ship?"

"Oh, right. What should we blow up second?"

" _If_ Karai can pull it off," Leo interjected as he punched and kicked the dummy.

"Are you worried about your _girlfriend_?" Donnie grinned. This was the first time he'd gotten to tease someone about their crush, instead of being teased for his. "I see why you guys do that now; it's kind of fun," he added happily while Leo scowled. Leo turned to face his brothers, bringing the conversation back to the more pressing matter of dealing with the stealth ship. "It isn't gonna be easy; Shredder's gonna be there, too."

Raph froze mid-game, his eyes wide with sudden realization. "Hey…you're right!" He turned away from the machine. "For once, we know where Shredder's gonna be ahead of time. Which means…we could set a trap for him!"

"What?!" Leo exclaimed. "Look, we made a deal with Karai. We can't just go behind her back. This is about that Kraang ship! They wanna take us out."

"So does Shredder," Raph argued. "This may be our only chance to take him by surprise. Are we _really_ gonna pass that up?"

Leo hesitated. _I've got a bad feeling about this. But, Raph does make a good point…_ "Alright, guys: let's take down the Shredder." Raph smiled and turned back to his game; Leo turned away from his brothers to hide the look of doubt on his face. A nagging feeling grew in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away, no matter how many times he told himself that Raphael was right. _I JUST got Karai on our side, for now. My brothers are actually willing to team up with her, temporarily. If anything goes wrong…_ He closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of Karai against his chest, her eyes closed with comfort and trust. … _There may be a lot more to lose than a missile launcher._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Author's note: Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to finish the last two chapters of Enemy of My Enemy this weekend! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to complete. I hope you liked this chapter! I'm trying to play up the Leorai moments, hehe, for my own satisfaction and, I hope, for yours, while staying true to the original storyline. What do you think? Let me know! :D )


	6. Mutiny

**...**

 **TMNT – Enemy of My Enemy – Chapter 6 – Mutiny**

 **…**

 **Another chapter; yay!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Feedback appreciated,**

 **and thanks for reading!**

 **...**

 _Friends_. Karai smiled warmly to herself in the glow of the late afternoon sun.

Her surroundings weren't picturesque, but the sound of waves gently lapping the docks, the ringing of a nearby buoy, and the cries of gulls as they wheeled in the sky overhead provided a rhythmic sound-scape as Karai replayed the previous nights' events in her mind over and over.

 _I saved them. He saved me. We were so close…_ She closed her eyes and inhaled the sea air deeply. _He left his brothers behind to come after me and caught me in his arms._ She hugged herself tightly as she sat on a huge stack of shipping containers, but couldn't replicate the sensations that being close to Leo had generated the night before. Her honeyed eyes scanned the area for anything that might hinder or threaten Shredder's deal that evening. But her mind continued to wander.

 _In my entire life, I've never felt so comfortable…so completely at ease with anyone as I did with him._ Her fingers absentmindedly wandered to her face, recalling and savoring the feeling of resting her cheek against his smooth, strong shoulder. _Such power…and somehow, I know…Leo would never use it to harm me._ _He had me at his mercy, in his lap, yet he never lifted a finger against me._ She smiled to herself at the memory. _If we were truly enemies, wouldn't he have used the situation to his advantage?_ Her eyes closed again as the radiant joy on her face intensified. _Somehow, I always knew that someday, we would be friends._ _I've always felt I could trust him._ Karai couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy, and so full of…peace.

She saw a movement out of the corner of her eye – it was a Foot soldier standing on a nearby stack of containers, raising his sword in the air, spinning it, and stopping the blade to point down to the ground below and to his left. _The rendezvous point. The deal's about to go down_. Karai nodded to him, and he dropped out of sight. She sighed and arose from her position, dusting off her leggings and armor and straightening her belt. _Maybe – eventually – I can tell Leo why I did what I did at the WGP building. He'd learn that I never meant to break his trust in the first place. If he knew, I might not have to prove anything today…but, a stolen missile launcher is a small price to pay for such a strong, and noble, ally._ Another smile involuntarily found its way to her scarlet lips. _Hamato Leonardo… my friend at last. It's what I've wanted all along._ That smile never faded as she silently leaped from crate to crate.

Her eyes focused on a maroon vehicle parked below, a tall man in a military coat standing beside it. _There_. He seemed to be looking for Shredder, or any sign of the Foot's presence, but she knew how her father wanted this scene to be played out. _The element of surprise_. She took aim, and dropped to the roof of the car below with a loud _whump_. Karai grinned impishly as the man spun to face her, gasping and taking a step back. From behind him, the deep, dangerous voice they were all awaiting demanded, "Where is the shipment?" Shredder had appeared noiselessly, flanked by two Foot soldiers.

He turned to face the voice. "You brought what I requested?" the weapons dealer asked with an eastern European accent, straightening his tie. Shredder nodded to the soldier on his right, who took the cue and stepped forward, brandishing a briefcase. He held it up and opened it before the tall blond, whose face lit up as the sun reflected off the contents and bathed him in a golden glow. He smiled, nodded to Shredder, and took the briefcase as Karai stood. "I'll inspect the merchandise," she said, jumping down from the car roof to see the promised weapons. _And glean a missile launcher from the heap._

He turned toward his car, but the Foot soldiers barred his way. Stopping in his tracks, he grinned at Shredder over his shoulder. "Don't you trust me? We're old friends."

Shredder's eyes narrowed and his voice hardened. "Then you won't mind keeping me company while she checks."

Karai strode calmly toward a large number of wooden crates with the dealer on her left, and her father on her right. She knelt down to read the nearest crate's label. Some sixty yards directly behind and above Shredder, four green ninja appeared against the sky. Donnie was giving Mikey a last-minute rundown of their plan, holding a baseball with batteries, barbs, and wires sticking out of it.

"Aim for his armor. The electro-grenade will use the metal as a conductor to amplify the shock."

Mikey blinked. "How much of that did I need to understand?"

"Aim for his armor."

"Got it!" Mikey beamed triumphantly and gave a thumbs-up. Raph looked dubious and glanced at Leo. "Are you sure we should trust Mikey with this?"

Leo smirked confidently. "When it comes to water balloon launchers, he's the best in the business."

They got into position. Raph and Leo stood a couple of yards apart, arms extended, holding either end of the launcher. Between them, Mikey pulled back the elastic bands with a pouch in the middle, containing the electro-grenade. They all faced Shredder's back, and Mikey unwittingly stuck out his tongue as he took aim.

Karai was still smiling to herself as she opened the lid of a crate and reached in to take out a missile launcher. _Can this day get any better?_ She looked the weapon up and down, when a movement on the horizon caught her eye. She looked up to see what it was…and frowned. _The turtles. What're they…?_ She realized they were trying to aim something and followed their gaze to… _Shredder_. Karai looked back to them and frowned. _Why would they…? …Leo? Now?!_

Mikey was finally ready to launch, and said to himself softly, "Booyakasha, Shred-head." He released the pouch. The electro-grenade whistled through the air directly toward Shredder's unsuspecting back. _Perfect shot_ , he thought smugly.

"Look out!" Karai cried, diving for Shredder and tackling him to the ground mere moments before the grenade shot past them. It bounced off the dock once, hit the side of the maroon car, and electrocuted the arms dealer and the two Foot soldiers that had prevented his exit earlier. All four of the turtles' shoulders slumped in frustrated disbelief. "Are you kidding me?!" Raph exclaimed angrily. Mikey shook his head. "I do not understand that woman." When they looked back to Karai, she was raising a missile launcher to her shoulder and taking aim…at them. She pulled the trigger without hesitation.

"Incoming!" Leo yelled, but it was too late. Before they could take cover, the missile exploded on the crate beside them. The turtles were hurled off the shipping crate by the force of the explosion and landed haphazardly on the dock. Shredder got to his feet before they did, turning to face the shell-shocked turtles who were regaining their senses. Raph pushed himself up with his arms and scoffed, "Well…this can't get much worse…"

Before he could finish the sentence, an alarm went off on Donnie's T-phone, beeping repeatedly. Donnie pulled it from his belt and examined the screen. "The radar. The Kraang ship is nearby!" They looked to the sky, and to their dismay, the alien ship's surface became visible, crackling with energy as it swooped down toward them from the clouds.

Inside the ship, the Kraang pilots' screen zoomed in on the turtles where they knelt on the docks, still recovering from the explosion. "Kraang's speculation of finding the turtles sooner rather than later has proven to be correct. Kraang rules."

The four ninja quickly got to their feet and began to run through the stacks of containers as Shredder marched toward them. "Fall back, guys!" Leo called to his brothers as they ran. "No argument here!" Donnie responded, glancing over his shoulder. Shredder's approach was slow, but steady. He paused after turning a corner and, seeing the turtles, extended the blades cleverly stashed in the armor on his right forearm.

Leo led the way, but none of them knew where they were going. They were simply running, panicked, trying to get as much distance between Shredder and themselves as possible, but to no avail. Where they thought they were making some headway, Shredder would find a shortcut. When they thought they'd lost him in a maze-like section of crates, he'd climb over the tops of the stacks to catch up to them on the other side. Finally, they came to a skidding halt – they'd reached a dead end, and Shredder was on their heels. There was no time to find an escape route. They vainly looked up at the stacks around them while he approached their backs.

"Tell me where Splinter is and I'll let you live long enough to watch him perish," he threatened.

An unearthly, mechanical whirring sound drew nearer; the turtles looked up toward the stealth ship as it approached them overhead. " _That_ thing again? Great timing," Leo said exasperatedly. Shredder looked up suddenly and exclaimed, "Hom dile wa?" It fired its bolts of pink electricity at the turtles – like shooting fish in a barrel. They tried to dodge it, but there was too little space. They were thrown off their feet as the crackling energy traced a path around the enclosed area trapping them. The beam made its way toward Shredder, who was standing in the only exit, forcing him to throw open the door of the nearest shipping container and throw himself inside to avoid being hit.

The ship continued on its path, now up and away from the turtles, to turn and line up for another assault. Leo thought and moved as fast as he could, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before the ship was back on top of them. He ran to the crate containing Shredder, wrenched the large door on its rusty, creaking hinges shut, and swung the bolt down to lock it from the outside. _That won't hold him for long_ , he thought. "Come on!" he called to his brothers, and without looking back, ran to find the path that would lead them out of the crate-maze they were in.

 _I made it!_ Leo ran into the open, looked to his right, and saw the open crate from which Karai had taken a missile launcher. He ran toward it. _I_ have _to shoot that ship down_. Leo stopped dead in his tracks; Karai dropped between him and the crate and drew her sword.

"I thought you were better than this! I thought you were my friend! How could you betray me?" She pointed at him accusingly. "You're just as short-sighted and obsessed as Shredder!" She spoke angrily, but in her eyes, she seemed…wounded.

"You said yourself how bad Shredder is. Why are you protecting him?!" Leo yelled, frustrated and confused. "You said he's driving you crazy!"

"He drives me crazy because he's my FATHER!"

Leo's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates; he couldn't believe his ears. "Your _father_? Shredder is your _FATHER_? You're Shredder's _DAUGHTER_?" They stared at each other, neither wanting to believe what the other had just said or done. For a few seconds they even seemed unaware of the pink lightning striking the ground and heading right for them. Just in time they looked from each others' eyes to see it and jumped back. Leo looked up as the ship continued past them. "We've gotta stop that thing!"

"Our deal's off," Karai fumed. "You want a feud?" She raised her tanto beside her head, preparing to strike. "You've got one!"

Karai came after him, lashing out again and again in her fury. Leo blocked her attacks and withdrew from her advances until he came to that same maroon car. He flipped onto its side and from there leaped toward her, sword drawn before his face, forcing her to lean back and slide under his blade to avoid having her neck sliced in a lethal game of limbo. She slid to a stop on her knees and came after him again. After several more swings, she managed to disarm him, his katana flinging from his hands and clattering to the ground yards away. Without giving him a chance to draw his second blade, she brought her knee up under his chin as hard as she could, knocking his head back and dazing him for a moment.

Karai swung at his head with her fists; he blocked both strikes with his forearms; he ducked beneath her spinning back kick. _She won't use her sword against me when I'm disarmed_ , Leo realized. _She's angry with me, but she still won't fight to kill me_. Before she struck with her blade again, he drew his remaining katana in a flash and used it to block her sword. They stared furiously at each other over the blades, and didn't break their gaze until the Kraang ship began to descend and come straight at them. Karai fled their fight to hide behind a nearby crate, watching fearfully as the ship passed. When it had gone, she ran back to the scene of their battle, looking for Leo to engage him once more…but he was running away from her, with a missile launcher on his back. She narrowed her eyes, watching as he jumped onto a building, moving up and toward the craft. _Still trying to be the hero._ She ran after him.

The other turtles, followed closely by Shredder, finally made their way into the open. They yelled and ducked as the Kraang ship swooped low over their heads and then moved out over the water. Leo followed its every move with the missile launcher, his eyes on the sights, and his finger ready to fire. As it hovered smoothly away from him, he let out his breath and gently squeezed the trigger.

The Kraang pilots watched the missile's approach on their main screen. "This is definitely known as not good!" It exploded on the ship's belly, immediately causing it to lose altitude. Leo allowed himself the faintest and briefest of smiles at his victory before his eyes cut over his shoulder, sensing Karai's approach. She ran up behind him and swung her blade at his head; he ducked, dropped the launcher, and had his katana ready in hand before he spun to face her and block her second swing. The launcher clattered on the metal rooftop as it rolled away, disregarded by the dueling ninja. They seemed oblivious to everything but each other, and in this case, that wasn't a good thing.

It wasn't until the Kraang ship, burning with pink flames and issuing clouds of black smoke, plunged past them in its final path of destruction that they stopped fighting to watch its descent. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were standing directly in its route. It hit the ground and began to skid towards them. "Heads up, guys!" Raph called. They all dove out of its way. But Shredder, who was standing on the container just behind the turtles, readied his stance instead of running away. The ship crashed into the container, and Shredder, and knocked them both back into the water. The ship sank like a stone, and Shredder, who was wearing plenty of steal armor, sank almost as quickly.

"Father!" Karai cried. She ran past Leo to the pinnacle of the roof while sheathing her sword, then dove in a high arch to slip perfectly beneath the waves, her streamlined form cutting through the water to get her to Shredder before the pressure did. Leo watched in silence as he sheathed his katana. Not a sign of Karai, the Shredder, or the Kraang came from the rhythmic, sloshing water. He blinked; his brothers had joined him on the roof and were staring at his back. With one last look at the waves, he turned and joined them in dropping from the roof and running from the docks back toward the heart of the city.

Not a word was spoken by any of them until after sunset, when they had reached a familiar portion of the city's rooftops. It was here that Leo at last slowed his pace. He walked slowly and thoughtfully to the edge of the building, stopped, and sat, looking sadly down at the street below. Donnie approached his side. "Leo, it's not that bad." He smiled kindly at his brother. "You blew up the Kraang ship!"

Leo heaved a sigh. "But I also blew our chance to get Karai on our side."

"Look, she's Shredder's daughter; his blood," Raph interjected. "She was never gonna be on our side."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Leo said, resigned. "Maybe I was just believing what I wanted to."

"I've been there, dude," Mikey added suddenly. Leo looked over at him in surprise. "For me, it was leprechauns."

Leo's eyes narrowed. "Are you seriously comparing what I am going through to the time you found out leprechauns aren't REAL?" Now he was getting annoyed. Too annoyed to notice Donnie and Raph holding up their hands and shaking their heads, trying to stop him from completing his sentence; but now, it was too late. Mikey's eyes grew wide with shock and innocence. "Leprechauns aren't REAL?" Donnie and Raph face-palmed themselves.

Leo got up. "Whatever. I just…need some space right now." He turned and slowly walked away. His brothers, Raph not least of all, felt sorry for their fearless leader, whose head was now hung with sadness and guilt. Leo stopped when he was out of their sight and leaned against an AC unit. Folding his arms across his plastron, he looked up at the night sky, which was hazy and dimly lit with the reflection of the city's lights.

 _Karai_. Her name, her face, her voice, all ingrained in his memory, were all he could think of. _Karai_. The touch of her skin on his; her fingers curled around the edge of his shell, holding onto him for security during their ride. _Karai._ Her lips so close, he could feel her breath on his neck. _Karai_. Her eyes, whether opened or closed, had been so full of trust the night before. And now? _Now…she hates me._ He slumped down to sit on the black rooftop, leaning back against the AC. _She HATES me. How could I have been so stupid?! She was his daughter all along! I didn't know, but I should've realized that just because she wanted to team up temporarily didn't mean she was going to overlook me going after her boss –her FATHER – in the middle of our deal. STUPID_. He covered his face with his hands.

It would be nearly dawn before Leo got up again. His brothers, respecting his need for privacy, remained out of sight, but never strayed far from him, knowing that he would be very vulnerable to a surprise attack in his current distracted state. When he saw them, he didn't smile, but nodded his thanks for their looking out for him. They made their way back to the lair in silence – which was remarkable, especially for Mikey. They all seemed to sense how heavily the evening's events were weighing on Leo. They made excuses for him, for why he didn't report directly back to Splinter, and he slipped quietly into his room and shut the door.

He didn't sleep that day. He removed from beneath his mattress the tanto Karai lent him the first night they met and stared at it, for hours, his mind reeling with regrets, and what he could've and should've done differently. _If only_. He gripped the hilt so tightly it began to cut into his palm, despite its wrappings. _If only_. He grimaced at his reflection in the polished blade. _If I ever get the chance…If she ever gives me the chance…I'm going to fix this. I have to try. After all, Shredder may be my enemy, but Karai?_

… _She NEVER will be._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Author's note: So, I didn't reach my goal to complete this story before the New Year, lol, but there's only one chapter left in this story! I can't wait to complete it! I really hope you enjoyed reading this; PLEASE let me know what you think! I'm always interested in hearing other points of view, especially from other TMNT/Leorai fans. Thanks again for reading!)


	7. Shipwrecked

**...**

 **TMNT – Enemy of My Enemy – Chapter 7 – Shipwrecked**

 **…**

 **The final chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Feedback appreciated!**

 **...**

 **Also, if you've asked me any questions in a review,**

 **please be sure to read the author's notes below!**

 **I try to answer/address all questions/comments,**

 **but some readers don't have private messaging.**

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **...**

The turtles were nowhere to be seen. The overcast sky seemed simultaneously dim and bright, with the sunlight, diffused through the clouds, glaring on the water. No sound but the sloshing of the waves could be heard.

The quiet scene was suddenly broken by two heads emerging from the water with a splash and gasping for air. Karai's arms were hooked under Shredder's from behind, and together, they kicked as hard as they could to overcome the weight of his armor – and numerous concealed blades. Eventually they came to a piling lashed with enough ropes to allow them to climb up to the dock. They knelt there for a few moments, catching their breath.

Shredder looked over to his daughter and said the words she lived to hear: "Well done, Karai." She smirked. He seemed to be hiding something at his side, she realized. She hadn't seen him use his left arm to swim or climb… "I have something for you." He raised his left hand; Karai frowned. Dangling from the pink tentacles in his grip was a giant, pink, brain… "You always wanted a pet." It looked up suddenly and screeched. _I never wanted a Kraang, Father…_

Karai arched a brow at him. "Thanks."

…

Shredder had a car brought to them, making it easier to conceal and transport their unexpected house guest back to the Foot HQ. Karai frowned irritably as it thrashed and squealed in the trunk. _My lucky day_. When at length they arrived, Karai dragged the squishy alien inside by its tentacles, threw it in a cage, and left for her room.

She began to undo her armor along the way, and by the time she reached the chamber, had several pieces ready to toss onto her chair. Having the good sense and discipline to close her door quietly (though she felt like slamming it shut and screaming into the air), Karai turned and placed her tanto carefully on its stand on the dresser before falling facedown onto her bed.

Her eyes were squeezed shut; her balled fists gripped the sides of her pillow as hard as they could. _LEONARDO!_ She thought angrily. _WHY?! WHY did you come after my father, just when we were supposed to be teaming up? I thought I could trust you not to do something so stupid…at least, not until after we dealt with the Kraang! Together!_ Hot tears sprang to her eyes. She grimaced in pain. _Why does this hurt so much?!_ A muffled sob escaped her throat and died in the soft confines of her pillow.

 _Shredder may not be a loving father, but…he's all I have._ Tears began to sear her cheeks and soak her pillow. Another choked sob broke free from her control. _Mother…is gone. Splinter took her from me, and Father is all I have left._ Karai had never felt so alone before. _Not a single friend on this side of the planet. No other family. No confidante. No one. I. Am. Completely. Alone._

Her shoulders shook; her knuckles were white. She cried as she had never cried before, allowing herself this moment of weakness, when all the world seemed devoid of safety, and comfort, and…love. _Shredder's attention, and affection, have to be earned. Just once, I thought someone might actually like me just for…me. Might want to be my friend, as well as ally. I thought Leo had my back. I thought he cared more about stopping the Kraang, and being my friend, than this feud._ She recalled the nervous look on his face when she was thrown against his chest on the stealth bike…he was surprised, but he never made her stop. Leo let her lean against him, hold onto him, and in the boundaries of his arms, she felt completely…safe. _Only to have him turn around and betray my trust._ She sobbed.

Karai vented her anger, pain, and sadness for hours – how long exactly she couldn't be sure; she cried in anguish until, exhausted mentally, emotionally, and physically, she fell asleep. Hours later, she awoke to a knock on her door. Shredder was summoning her to the throne room: interrogation time. On the list of things she'd like to do right then, listening to the snorts and squeals of a grotesque brain-squid was at the very bottom. She arose from her bed begrudgingly and stretched. Her limbs were stiff, and upon glancing in a mirror, she saw that her eyes were puffy and red. Her face hardened. _Time to put the war-mask on,_ she told herself.

As she washed her face, changed her clothes, and replaced her armor, her expression became more and more vacant. _I should have known better. There's no one I can trust._ She reapplied her usual makeup. _Leo is just like all the rest. Only worse, because I actually began to open up to him before he betrayed me._ She looked in the mirror; her eyes narrowed sharply, and her gaze became cold as ice and hard as steel. _However long it takes, Hamato Leonardo…I will make you pay for the pain you've caused me._ Cursing her own weakness, she strapped her tanto to her waist. _I am my father's daughter._ She walked into the hallway and closed the door behind her. _I'll never forgive...and so long as I live, Leo…I'll never forget._

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

(Author's note: It is FINISHED! Whoohoo! Thanks to EVERYONE for reading! What do you think? Madelyn Hooks, thanks for your continued reading/support! The truth is, I've already started working on an original Leorai story based on an awesome Leorai fanart called "Crossing the Lines." But I didn't want to finish or post it until this one was completed, and now it is! Yay!

(To the person who left a Guest review on chapter 6, saying I should write a RaphaelxKarai fanfic, I have one question for you: why? :) I'm not opposed to the idea, but since LeoxKarai is my favorite pairing, and I've never really thought about a RaphxKarai one before, I'd like to know why you think I should write it, and what you like about that pairing. That would give me a little more to go on. If you answer my question, then yes, I will write a RaphxKarai fanfic for you! :D

(Thanks again to EVERY SINGLE READER. Seriously, y'all mean a lot to me. Thanks so much. 3 Until next time, take care, and happy reading!)


End file.
